disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Claw
Fast Claw is an antagonist from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon and partner in crime. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates In "Captain Hook's Parrot", Fast Claw makes a brief cameo alongside Beatrice Le Beak as a portrait on Hook's ship of famous pirate captain with feathered companions. Fast Claw makes his first physical appearance in the series in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" He swoops down and swipes Captain Hook's hat and is quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Beatrice Le Beak's pet. Fast Claw is later seen perch at Beatrice side when she takes command of the Jolly Roger and help keep Hook and his crew at bay who have team up with Jake and his crew. When Beatrice Le Beak reaches Rainbow Falls, she leaves Fast Claw to guard the Jolly Roger, preventing Hook from getting aboard while she scale up the side of Rainbow Falls to retrieve the Splendor Gem behind the falls. Skully came up with the idea to distract the fiendish falcon with a box of crackers allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more. Fast Claw is last seen at the end of the episode held captive with mistress Le Beak force to walk the plank later escape. Fast Claw returns with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "Pirate Pals!" aiding Le Beak in her hostile take over of Red Jessica's home on Crimson Isle but was tricked by Skully and Rosie into leaving his post allowing Jake and Hook crew to reclaim Crimson Isle for Red Jessica, forcing Beatrice and Fast Claw to make their escape. Fast Claw reappears with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!", Jake and his crew discover someone has stolen the Team Treasure Chest and found various clues from the culprit but couldn't determine who it could be. It wasn't until they found a brown feathers and thanks to the Sing-Songbird identifying the feather belongs to Fast Claw. Allowing Jake and his crew to join forces with Captain Hook and Smee to set a trap for Beatrice Le Beak to regain the Team Treasure Chest. Fast Claw returned with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off", during the finial challenge in the Sneaky Snook-Off took place place in Crocodile Cavern the lair of Tick-Tock the Crocodile and the challenge is won by the snook who strikes the gargoyle gong first. Beatrice Le Beak was assured she'd win due to Hook's fear of the crocodile. But Captain Hook cut the rope bridge leaving Le Beak to distract the hungry croc. Hook attempts to ring the gong from a far but Fast Claw intervenes forcing Hook to enter the water as well to ring the gong. Episode Appearances *"Captain Hook's Parrot" (cameo as a portrait in Hook's ship) *"Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" (First physical appearance in the show) *"Pirate Pals!" *Mystery of the Missing Treasure!'' *"The Sneaky Snook-Off" Gallery Beatrice Le Beak01.jpg|Fast Claw with Beatrice's earlier design and cameo in "Captain Hook's Parrot". Beatrice Le Beak03.jpg Beatrice Le Beak04.jpg Beatrice Le Beak05.jpg Beatrice Le Beak06.jpg Beatrice Le Beak12.jpg Beatrice Le Beak17.jpg Beatrice Le Beak19.jpg Beatrice Le Beak20.jpg fastclaw01.jpg fastclaw02.jpg fastclaw03.jpg fastclaw04.jpg Beatrice Le Beak30.png Beatrice Le Beak29.png Beatrice Le Beak22.png Beatrice Le Beak21.png Beak4.png Beatrice Le Beak38.jpg Beatrice Le Beak39.jpg fastclaw05.png Beatrice Le Beak-Pirate Pals.jpg Groupshot-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!05.png Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!04.png Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!03.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off04.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off03.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off02.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off01.png Beatrice Le Beak&Hook-The Sneaky Snook-Off02.png Beatrice Le Beak&Hook-The Sneaky Snook-Off03.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off06.png Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Crocodile Cavern-The Sneaky Snook-Off.jpg Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Silent characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Pets Category:Falcons Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Thieves Category:Disney characters